The KL2 program, established in 2010, has uniquely focused on high quality career development in clinical and translational research, engaging a diverse pool of faculty mentors and mentees across a range of disciplines to approach science through a ?disease-agnostic? translational lens. This dynamic and responsive program is unlike any other at VCU and is an integrated and synergistic component of the CCTR and university-wide workforce development. The broad ranging CCTR educational programs and the KL2 will continue to expand research capacity in Virginia, nationally, and across the network of CTSA hubs capitalizing on strengths in Community Engaged Research, Team Science, and Informatics through the following specific aims: Aim 1: To provide an individually tailored, top-quality, mentored research experience that incorporates best practices in project development, implementation, analysis and presentation focusing on community engagement, team science, informatics, and translation. KL2 scholars are recruited from a robust and diverse pool of junior faculty within the research workforce pipeline at VCU, which include a number of feeder programs such as T-32 programs and the recently established Rising- and Emerging Scholar Programs. The feeder programs as well as the KL2 program also serve to recruit promising investigators to develop a research career at VCU. The program is supported by a senior leadership team and core mentors with a strong record of funding and mentorship. They are supported by CCTR personnel including a KL2 administrator who work closely with the scholars to develop and implement their IDP, monitor progress and help in the K-to-R transition. All scholars achieve core competencies in statistics, study design-analysis, community engagement, team science, and informatics in addition to expertise in their area of research. A robust evaluation process to monitor and provide feedback and guide strategic direction is in place. The strong workforce development environment at VCU supports the likelihood of success of KL2 scholars. Aim 2: To develop a career pathway for a diverse group of young investigators based on their current level of training that provides a transition to scientific independence. VCU provides an institutionally funded bookend program to maximize career development and enhance the value of the KL2 program by preparing not-yet-ready but promising faculty to be competitive for the KL2 award via the Emerging Scholar Program and a K-to-R transition award following completion of the KL2 program. The pathway for a KL2 scholar to obtain an R, an outside K, or other next-tier grant is mapped at the time of entry into the program.